


Nautiscarader's HTTYD prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another Hub for my prompts from tumblr. Rating varies in chapters





	1. Secure (Hiccstrid, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiccstrid, from behind

\- Damn you, Hiccup....

Astrid cursed, trying to look behind, at her boyfriend, but his surprisingly strong grip on her waist, combined with her inability to move arms forced her to stay in her position, leaving her on Hiccup's mercy.

Just to be sure, she tried wriggling herself out of her restraints, but just like the other two times, it was a futile attempt. The leathery belt Hiccup usually wore to secure himself during flight was designed to withstand the force of a buckling dragon, so even a fierce woman like Astrid wouldn't do much.

And the worst thing was, she kinda enjoyed it.

Hiccup's hands controlled everything, from the angle of her body he was diving into, to the occasional caresses he offered her, like toying with her nipples. Hiccup was in the middle of playing with her clit, when amongst her moans and cries she muttered those words, and that forced him to cease it immediately.

\- Now, now, Astrid, be a good girl, or I won't do anything like that anymore...  
  
And just to prove his words, he pulled out, letting his cock only slide back and forth along her wet lips. Her legs shuddered in impatience as she cried out an even greater curse, and only after she missed him for a whole minute, she realised he might be serious and began to beg.

\- Please, Hiccup, give it back to me...  
\- You promise not to swear? It doesn't fit the wife of the village chieftain, you know...  
\- Yes, yes, I do! Please, Hiccup.  
\- Full sentence, please. - he spoke in a sing-song voice, enjoying his commanding presence  
  
She groaned. Astrid turned her head as much as she could, swallowed, and spoke her plea.

\- Hiccup, please, I need you inside me...

Astrid's voice changed dramatically when she felt his head part her lips again. She let out a wild cry of satisfaction when her walls were once again split by Hiccup's length, babbling praises to him without any control of them. Astrid was inches from her orgasm, and Hiccup knew it: he rammed himself inside her once, twice, three times... That was all she needed. Astrid's body shook, torn with her orgasm, and only when she came from her high, she felt that in the meantime Hiccup must have climaxed too, spilling his seed inside her, and on her tied hands as an extra bonus or punishment.

The moment she stop writhing Hiccup untied her, immediately turned her around and gently grabbed her arms to inspect if her struggling caused any inflammation. But a smile on her face told him she was more than fine, especially when she toppled him to his back in a blink of an eye.

\- You're gonna pay for this, Haddock.  
\- Looking forward to it, milady...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183866114930/hiccstrid-taken-from-behind))


	2. NSFW headcanons

 

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Hiccup is an ass man, and he makes sure his lady gets her kisses there, especially if he decided to get a bit rougher (or she does, sitting in some odd place for a quickie). Astrid enjoys lying on his chest, even though it’s not as muscular as he’d like to be.  

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) 

Astrid might not be the biggest fan of it, but she knows that one of the easiest way of preparing Hiccup for more than one round is to let him cum on her ass, or breasts. As long as he doesn’t hit her hair, he’ll live a very happy life. 

anonymous asks: Has Hiccup ever cummed in Astrid's face? What DOES happen when he gets it in her hair?

nautiscarader said: That’s how you get a white fury.

**D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

When the dragon riders lived on The Edge, Astrid and Ruffnut might have sneaked and watch boys during their morning ablutionsa time or two. Though Astrid never admitted to it, it was nice knowing in advance what lies in her future. 

 

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Neither of them had any previous experience, so they had to learn their bodies together. And they do complement each other: with Hiccup knowing what to do, but failing at execution, and Astrid being eager to go on, even if she wasn’t that sure what to do. 

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) 

Their both like when Astrid is in his laps, mostly because that allows them to turn the romantic position into a battle of dominance and who will topple whom over.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

They try to be as passionate as possible, but many, many of their foreplays began as Astrid leaned over Hiccup after he said something witty, which in turn lead them into tickling competition. 

 

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Even though she likes to act tough, Astrid loves when Hiccup is sweet and tender, and it’s a quick way to let her surrender herself. Though the circumstances often do not allow for too much romantic buildup even simplest of acts and gestures work wonders, turning sex into love-making.    

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon) 

Astrid has always been hesitant to pleasure herself, finding it a bit dirty, and only after they started living on the Edge, she occasionally did it, the atmosphere of seclusion intensifying her need to release some steam. And the fact that it was still boiling inside her probably made her do the first move with Hiccup to cross the barrier of intimacy. 

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks) 

Having observed mating habits of some dragons, Astrid and Hiccup decided to experiment with a bit more acrobatic poses, and while some lead them to minor strains or injuries, other allowed them to reach their orgasm far quicker, perhaps because of how much of Hiccup’s cock would fit inside her at those angles, or perhaps because Astrid might have growled just like the dragoness that was being bred.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do) 

Favourite places are the secluded islands, where only their dragons can take them. And Astrid fondly remembers Dragon’s Edge, where they did it for the first time.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

If you try to deconstruct their nights, it would look something like this round 3 started because of round 2, round 2 started because of the round 1, round 1 was a direct result of them trying to top each other for five minutes, they found themselves in bed because they tried to outkiss each other, and that was a result of a quarrel who caught a bigger fish. So, yeah, they can fuel each other pretty well.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Related to the oral question, Astrid is not that fond of Hiccup’s come being anywhere aside from inside her, but that doesn’t stop her from indulging in some of his fantasies on occasion. 

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Astrid prefers taking, and fortunately for her, her boyfriend excels at giving. Nothing can turn the strong, fierce viking warrior like Astrid to a puddle like Hiccup’s tongue.  

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Definitely depends on Astrid’s mood. It’s always a surprise for Hiccup if he’ll be up for a night of slow and languorous sex filled with more kissing than actually doing it, or if she will grab him, drag his pants off and tell him to fuck her.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

For Astrid, it’s never enough, it takes a while to sap her of her strength. Hiccup is much easier to be exhausted, but then Astrid knows her ways to bring him back.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Not that much. Perhaps because Ruffnut once confessed Astrid that she tried using a cracked horn of of a Monstrous Nightmare as you-know-what, and that has succesfully put Astrid off that idea.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease) 

Astrid is definitely more prone to tease him, since statistically, she more often is on top. Hiccup is more likely to do so if he’s between her legs, and he loves to hear how she begs him to either keep licking, but deeper, or stop and fuck her.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Hiccup might have added a fly in his flight suit not just for sanitary purposes, but also to make Astrid’s job a bit easier if he flies with him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Two fronts (Hiccstrid, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup/Astrid - Stretch, All in, ecstasy?

\- Astrid, there has to be an easier way to top Ruffnut...  
\- Shut it, Hiccup, and help me.  
  
Hiccup let out a sigh, knowing there once Astrid makes up her mind, there is a very slim chance of talking her out of her idea, even if it as outrageous as this. A couple of weeks ago, Ruffnut boasted she has achieved managed to use a cracked horn of a monstrous nightmare... to pleasure herself. Though Astrid found the idea preposterous, and far-fetched there was something about Ruffnut's idea that couldn't leave her head. And so, when during one of the scout missions around the edge she found a dead one, Astrid only concluded there is one way of testing whether she was telling the truth.

Hiccup swallowed loudly, as Astrid positioned the contraption underneath her body As she was skilled with weapon handling, she cut off the top, most pointy part of the horn, leaving just the bulk of it. Its top was oddly curved, and that explained to Hiccup what Astrid has been polishing in secret from everyone else. But that still left Astrid with a toy the length and girth almost of man's arm, which was, quite frankly, scary, though as Hiccup looked at it, there was some reasoning why it could be used for such purposes. Monstrous nightmare's horns has circular ridges, as they grew new rings each season, which could be quite stimulating...

Hiccup shook his head, as he suddenly realised he just rationalised using a dragon's horn as a sex toy.

\- Astrid, do you have to-  
\- Told you, Hiccup, I'm not gonna let her talk smack.  
\- Yes, but...

Hiccup suddenly stopped, as he helped her undress her.

\- Wait, "talk smack"?

Astrid suddenly turned red as she realised she spoke something she shouldn't have.

\- She... she told me I wouldn't be able to do it. - she admitted - And she might have accused you of, well, you know...  
\- ...being the runt of the litter?

Hiccup smiled, just as he pulled his pants down. Smile came back to Astrid's face and she instantaneously leaned towards her boyfriend, one hand wrapped around his neck, the other one stroking his cock.

\- She obviously doesn't know how lucky I am... - Astrid cooed, breaking the long, soothing kiss.  
\- Mhm... glad you think so, milady... - he replied, suddenly grabbing her by the waist - And this is exactly why maybe you shouldn't try to dabble in this experiment, since you have, as you say so, quite satisfactory boyfriend already...  
\- Hiccup! - she barked, wriggling out of his hold.  
\- Alright, alright - Hiccup raised his hands in defeat - Will you at least let me check what you came up with? Cos you know, tinkering with stuff is kinda my thing.  
\- You want to compare it, don't you? - she smirked, passing him the horn.  
  
Hiccup grabbed it, and, avoiding answering the question she knew the answer to, he started inspecting it, swiping it back and forth against his skin, and the material of his shirt, thinking he might find a rough edge that would successfully put Astrid off. But the more he searched, the more perfect it looked and felt, up to the point he had to admit that Astrid did way better job than he would.

\- There. I wouldn't mess around with an object I wanted to put... you know. Down there.  
\- So... - Hiccup grunted, looking at her naked body, acting completely natural, despite the ridiculousness of this situation - Am... am I needed here, even?

At once, Astrid leaned and grabbed him, pulling him onto their bed.

\- Of course you do. That only goes in one hole, after all.  
  
She licked her lips, and watched as Hiccup's face turns red. Her confidence has finally managed to convince Hiccup this might now have been the craziest idea she's ever had. He gave her a kiss, and stroked her waist trying to imagine how his girlfriend would look like any moment now with a dragon's horn drilling into her. And just as she let out a faint moan when the foreign object brushed her buttocks, Hiccup suddenly stood up.

\- Wait!

And he procured a small jar of something white, half-translucent and faintly smelly.

\- Blubber?  
\- Just to ease it in.  
  
Astrid coated the head with a layer of the slippery stuff and repositioned herself, letting the horn sink into her. She gently lowered herself, feeling the horn stretch her asshole, though not in the most unpleasant way she have imagined. At the same time, Hiccup's cock eased its way into her in much gentler fashion, creating a stark contrast between her real and artificial lovers.

Whether it was her work with the rounded head, or Hiccup's lubricant, she didn't know, but the point was, it worked. Hiccup watched as his girlfriend indulges herself in the utter depravity, her eyes widening, the more of the dragon's horn went inside her.

Her breath quickened, and only thanks to Hiccup's hands over her waist she hasn't lost her balance yet. Her strong legs quivered already, reacting to the unknown texture invading her private parts, but as she was determined to one-up her friend, she knew she had to go.

Finally, she let out a yelp and nearly toppled to the side when she realised she has done enough. Hiccup let her lie on her side, and grabbed her leg, giving him better access to her sex and her bum, filled with his inanimate competitor. In this position, they could both control and limit their moves, and as their eyes met, Astrid gave him a small nod. Astrid had some difficulties reaching her other hole, so it was up to Hiccup to operate the toy, and though he was somehow reluctant, he proceeded to do it, once he heard her deep moan when he just brushed it with his fingers. Hiccup mimicked moves of his hips, making them as gentle and cautious as possible, especially since just a minute after he first dived the horn into her ass, she let out a sudden yelp.

\- Astrid! Is everything...  
\- YES!  
  
She cried in ecstasy, her leg flailing in the air already. She hastened her bucking onto him, prompting Hiccup to do the same. Most of her moans came as incoherent babbling, and just by their frequency alone, Hiccup was able to tell Astrid was enjoying her ride immensely. Only now he noticed a small handle on the horn, which allowed him far better control over it. But perhaps that difference of paces between him and her toy worked in Astrid's favour, bringing the element of surprise.

Meanwhile, Astrid thought she was in Folkvangr, or heck, maybe even in Valhalla itself. The ridges on horn stimulated her ass far better than she thought they would, and its stiffness, though it prevented from filling her completely, brought a feeling she hasn't experienced yet. And then, there was Hiccup's cock, throbbing in her pussy, adjusting to her insides, as opposed to the blunt object he pleasured her with.

Suddenly, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's torso, her legs spasmed, and she twisted her body, trying to reach her horn with her own hand. Though Hiccup was a wonderful boyfriend, only she knew how much she needed the artificial help... With one arm stretched to her back, and one between her legs, she found herself immobile in this position, driving herself to her peak... Just as she toyed with her ass, Hiccup redoubled his efforts, ramming himself inside her, as much as he could, given the slightly awkward and not entirely pleasant position.

He kissed her just before she hit her peak, writhing and flailing in place, as her orgasm tore her body filled with not one, but two rock hard lengths... Somewhere in the middle of her orgasmic high, Hiccup came, flooding her with his come, which brought another wave of pleasure to soothe her from the raw orgasm she gave herself.

The brave warrior fell to their bed, as she suddenly found herself completely defeated by the pleasure.

She wasn't sure when she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, but when she woke up, she felt her body was tired, sticky and surging with waves of good, deep pain. She also noticed Hiccup wasn't next to her.

\- Hi-Hiccup? - she turned around, which, given the pain in her behind was quite difficult.  
\- Would you like these? - his voice reached her from behind, as he handed her pieces of damp, warm cloth.  
\- Th-Thanks. - she stuttered, cleaning herself up a bit - I will need to go to the river, at once.  
\- I'll carry you if you can't walk.  
\- You might need to - she joked, but suddenly felt a pang of guilt swelling inside her - Hiccup... You're not... jealous, are you?  
\- Why would I be? - he leaned and kissed her.  
\- Well... No man likes to be, you know, outperformed... especially by a piece of bone...  
\- It's not bone, technically, but I get the idea - he smiled.  
  
He leaned and cupped her face, their next, soothing kiss lasting far longer.

\- Astrid, the way you looked when you came, that was... the wildest thing I've seen. And I definitely want to see it again.  
\- Well, okay then... - Astrid smirked, grabbed the sticky toy resting between her legs and threw it away through the window. - I'll have to make a new one, slightly smaller. You know, just so you don't feel neglected.  
  
She leaned and placed a single kiss on his cock's head, filling her mouth with his musky smell and taste.  
  
\- And what about Ruffnut? - Hiccup asked, stroking Astrid's head while she caressed him.  
\- I don't have to prove anything to her. - she closed her mouth around his cock - And if she doesn't believe me about you, she can go to Hel.  
\- We could always invite her to observe it first-hand...  
  
At once, Astrid turned her head up, her stern gaze petrifying Hiccup to his core.

\- Just kidding, just kidding...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183968246235/hiccupastrid-stretch-all-in-ecstasy))


End file.
